


First Date

by Gameiplier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, it's short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier
Summary: Their first date was pretty late in this stolen century, even though they had feelings for each other already. But neither of them regretted how late things ended up happening, they loved each other, and that's all that matters. Right?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So after a bit, I'm back! And with a TAZ fic that dosen't make me wanna die each time I look at it or someone brings it up (Just kidding, those fics are funny and a big ol goof) 
> 
> But I adore blupjeans and I am literally Barry Bluejeans, and the fandom is so sweet, so shoutout to the Blupjeans discord for being so kind and lovely.

Their first date, hm, now there could be many incidents that could be seen as one. But one that they both counter as one? It was probably in the middle of their stolen century, sometime in the middle of their year as well. 

 

In Barry’s eyes, the night had been a disaster. The world they were on was set up quite like their own, but more earthy. It was well inhabited where they landed, quite near a nice city with people just as nice. Mostly a druidic-like race, with plants and flowers and life growing everywhere. The park nearest to them was beautiful, and by the end of the third month they were there, Barry knew Lup really loved being in the middle of said park, sitting under a large tree with many of the small animals that were there. 

 

Lup and he, they weren’t together, but… they weren’t… not together. There was a very thin line between their friendship and them as lovers. But whatever they had right now was nice and they were quote comfortable around one another. She kissed his cheek often and he blushed a shade of red to rival the robes they wore. Lup also teased him constantly, putting him in headlocks and jumping out at him to scare him on occasion. He always tried to look angry, but he couldn’t, one look at her lovely face made his own smile start to show. He just cared about her so much and never thought this day would come in his life. But it did.

 

And their first official date was a picnic in that very park with some local stuff for the food that was so very good. Barry could feel his hands shaking as he and Lup set everything out, spreading  a large blanket onto the soft grass and putting out the food as well. Also he was given a small bottle of wine at a store where the lady there probably knew what he was going to do. Not that most people didn’t know how he felt already just by looking at the man. 

 

But that’s where it started, and where it honestly should have ended. As he tried to pour some wine into a glass that Lup was holding, he was still shaking enough to spill some on the nice skirt and shirt she was wearing, and it was pale enough to show off the dark red stain. He stumbled over his words and said sorry about a minimum of 5 times before Lup laughed and grabbed the bottle and took a swig, setting it down at their side after doing so.

 

“Come on now Barold, not like a little spilled wine is going to ruin this lovely evening.” 

 

“Just wanted this to be perfect…” He whispered and sat back against the tree, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

 

“Honestly anything like this from you is something I love very much. No matter what may go wrong.” Barry manages to smile at that, that smile only growing when he looks at Lup who is smiling wide, the cute gap in her teeth showing adorably. 

 

So that’s how their evening goes, they eat and flirt playfully, as they always have. They got to the park around 3pm, now it was nearing 8. The two were laying back against the tree, dozing lightly. Lup was laying against Barry’s chest, nose pressed into his neck. Barry was rubbing her back, occasionally slipping a few fingers under the hem of her shirt to rub the soft skin of her back, tracing some of the freckles that he already knew was there, from times at the beaches they went to over the course of the past half a century. He had his eyes closed and his glasses off lying to the side of  him, out of reach so they might not get crushed if they were to move. 

 

“Now this is a day I do not want to end.” He hears Lup whisper. He looks down at her and she’s watching the sunset with a small smile on her face. 

 

“I feel the same way.” He runs his other hand along her cheek, running his thumb against her bottom lip then tilts her head back to lean in for a kiss. She simply grins at him and he can feel his cheeks flaring up a bright red. The kiss is lovely as a first kiss, soft and romantic, turning into something more after a moment when Lup sits up to straddle his legs. Lup puts both of her hands on either side of his face and kisses him deeper, her eyebrows knitting together. Hell, this was something she wanted to do for so long, and she should have done it ages ago. Lup knew how Barry felt for her, but never did anything about it. Wanted to see what Barry would do first for a little while. But then the flirting became more of a thing and Barry became more confident in said flirting. Which landed them in that pseudo relationship. 

 

Barry trails his fingers against the strip of skin exposed, running his fingers over her stomach and back, making her giggle into his mouth. He grins and pulls back. Lup’s eyes are still closed, and there’s a cheesy grin on her face, probably one to match his own. Her eyes sparkle as she opens them and grins at the man below her. 

  
“Well Barold, this has been quite a lovely evening.” She bites her bottom lip and dives back in for another kiss, and the rest of the night is left to one's imagination. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something I'm over at tumblr known as dirty-hanzo-main! I'm up for pretty much anything as you can probably tell from my page here.


End file.
